Revenge and Sacrifices
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: You are Dave Strider, a zombie hunter seeking revenge from the death of your brother with the help of your fellow friends and troll refugees. Rated M for violence, blood, gore, and swearing. Davekat. UPDATE: This is an incomplete* story. (* And never will be so the ending is just...there)
1. Chapter 1

_For the first time ever, he was purely terrified._

* * *

You sigh and look out of the boarded up window of the motel room. Night was falling fast. You turn to your brother, nodding slightly at him. He nodded back and picked up two of the eight different duffel bags and quickly leaving outside. You soon feel two arms wrap around you. You look down and see Jade looking up at you.

"Dave. I know that this battle is never gonna end between us and the Eaters, but we both know that we aren't going to win." You look at her, knowing that this is going to be another fight with her.

"Jade, I understand this, but Bro's death will be avenged" "When? How? Will it be when YOU die? Dave, that's...thats fucking STUPID!" She shoved you away. "Dave, I know our past was sort of great until these three years. But I don't want me to see you die. So its over between us." You go to say something, when Dirk ran in. "We have to go. Now. Grab all of your shit and get to the fucking van. We got company." You look out the window to see a mob of Zombies coming towards the Motel. You turn and instruct everyone to grab their shit and get to the van. You have to make a run for it this time.

By the time you got the last bag and both Rose and Roxy inside of the van, the swarm was already surrounding the rest of you. You grabbed your Katana and started slashing zombies. you hear gun shots and turn to see Jake and Jade shooting the zombies. You quickly got in the van and into the front drivers seat. You turn and start the van, that way you can take off once they got in. You soon heard clicking but no gunshots and you turn to look through the hoard, soon the van door shuts. You look at Jake, who was shaking.

"T-T-They got Jade! The Eaters got Jade!" His English accent was strained and cracked, you move John back and look out the window as you start to back off. You soon see a large pool of blood and Jades hair in her hand, her gun close by. She was still moving though, thrashing around. Even with the windows rolled up you could hear her blood curdling screams, which soon turned into gargling. You sit there in shock while it goes to a silence except for all of the zombies moaning and the motor going. You soon drive off, heading onto the highway. Trying to block out the sounds of her screaming.

"Dave, are you alright?" You look over at John, who seemed really worried about you. "I'm fine. It doesn't even matter anymore. We broke up before she died." "Didn't you love her though?" You freeze, still driving. "I had somewhat of regard for her. I guess." "Dave, you and her were the only people that knew how this outbreak started. I got to ask, what happened? How did this start?" "I...I'll tell you when we find a place to stay besides in here or a broken down motel." "Alright." You try not to be bothered by anyone, soon you hear jingling of metal against metal. You look and see a locket, dog tags, and a dogs collar.

"I...I managed to grab these from Jade before th...the Eaters got her" You grab them, slipping the locket and dog collar into the ash tray and slipping the dog tags on. You close the ash tray, continuing to drive.

The bad thing about war isn't that you can die at any moment, its that it always takes away every single person you love and every piece of you until there's nothing left.

* * *

_**I regret nothing.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 39 hours since Jade died when you finally found a warehouse to hide in for a long while and maybe even hold as main camp grounds. You stop the car near the cargo door and have John go inside to open it while you drive everyone else in. You finally get everyone inside and you closed the door tightly. Everyone immediately got out and layed on the cold cement floors. They must have missed being inside of an air conditioned place. You step out and sigh, you missed it to. If only Jade got to feel it again. You look over at John, who was staring back at you. You sighed and gestured him over. You guess you and him need to talk.

You and him walk around the empty warehouse, you can't believe this. "John. As you know, me and Jade know the reason why the outbreak started." "Yeah?" "Well, you know how Jade had that dog, you know, with the green tongue and shit?" "Of course. Bec was a cool pet." "Well...he sort of got this weird rabies thing or whatever and he bit someone who came to see Jade." "Really?" "Yeah. And that's how the whole thing started." "What? Jade's dog was the WHOLE REASON why we're in this fucking mess?" "She killed him, but it was too late, he had bitten someone and everyone was doomed." "Oh God." "Yeah. Hey look, I'm gonna look around everywhere. You should help everyone settle and maybe light a fire from some of the wooden crates." "Alright Dave. When you get back tell us what you found alright man?" "Okay."

* * *

You found a door that led into another part of the warehouse. It was unlocked so you went through it. It led to a hallway through a shit ton of rooms. As you walked through it you saw some colorful blood-like goo everywhere. That scared you greatly. You heard someone walking around and you stopped, soon being pulled down and your mouth covered with a glove. You feel a cold sickle blade on your neck as someone spoke in a weird native tongue. You stayed put and stayed still. You soon heard the voice less dark and more rigid. "Who are you, and why are you here?" You pulled the hand away, it was small. "My name is Dave, Dave Strider, and Im just looking around, I just escaped a hoard of zombies and found this place can you PLEASE let me go?" the sickle was pulled away and you were let you. You turned around to see a small troll, which figures. He was speaking Alternian when he was speaking to you.

"Name's Karkat Vantas." He reaches his right hand out and you grab it, shaking it. He looked cu- wait one fucking second HOW IS HE *CUTE*!? YOU JUST *LOST* YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Well, technically you guys broke up before she died...so you were already single. ITS STILL WRONG! ANYWAYS: he is waving his hand in front of your face. "Sorry what?" "I asked how many people do you have with you if you aren't alone." You go to say seven, soon remembering about Jade. "...Six. We lost someone about a day ago to zombies." "That sucks." "Yeah, we were dating too." "Shame to lose someone like that. Did you love them? Or her? Him? Are you gay? Im just gonna go with no. Did you love her?" "It IS a her, no I am not gay...I think, and I don't even know if I loved her. I sort of shrugged off her death. Just to move on and survive." "Shit. Well if you need anything just come over here and talk to some of us...well, the last of us." "How many did you lose?" "We started with 12. Then they all went insane. Eridan killed Feferi, Kanaya killed Eridan, Sollux went blind, Terezi killed Vriska, Vriska killed Tavros, Gamzee killed Equius and Nepeta...and Aradia hid throughout the whole thing with Sollux. Its just me, Terezi, Gamzee, Aradia, Sollux, and Kanaya now. So theres half of us." "Fucking hell thats a lot of death...so thats all their blood?" "Yeah, Gamzee and Terezi wanted to 'Decorate' and its fucking scary." "Well, I got to go back to my group." "Our groups should meet up sometime." "Yeah. See you." "Bye."

* * *

"John!" He turns around and looks at you. "Dave! What did you find?" "John, theres other survivors here!" "No way!" His face brightened up over the fact that theres other people" "Yeah...they're trolls though." "Still, thats AWESOME!" Roxy sat up and looked at them suspiciously, soon laying back down. She didnt want to get into everyone's bullshit. You and John agreed with Roxy, and so did everyone else because after awhile of being near the fire you all went to sleep, except you of course. You couldn't get the troll out of your mind. Who was Karkat Vantas really, and why was he capturing your every thought?

Damn, you must like him.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up in a random room with everyone else. You weren't near your van or even around it. You looked to your side to see a pair of black DC shoes. You went up a pair of pants to see Karkat leaning over you, staring at you. "Hello shit stain!" You roll your eyes under your shades, soon sitting up. You were on a blanket, a soft one. You saw John and Dirk and Jake all hanging around a girl with red glasses and a cane and a tall guy with big fluffy hair, both were trolls. "Who are those two?" You ask.

"The blind girl is Terezi, my ex, and the psycho clown is Gamzee, my ex Moirail." You sigh and look over to Rose and Roxy who were talking to two OTHER trolls, one was in a black skirt that was torn up and the other was wearing a red skirt. You figure you were the last one to wake up. Karkat saw your gaze and got down to your level. "That's Kanaya and Aradia. Kanaya is the one in the red skirt by the way." You lay back down, mumbling to yourself about the time. "Its almost three pm." "What?" "You asked what time it was, its three pm." "Oh." "Yeah, you were OUT when we got to you, I swear to Gog it was scary when we got to you." You sat up confused, and then you noticed that Jane wasn't around.

* * *

You later found out that where you were, the "Eaters" got in and so all the trolls came and got you out. Jane had been bitten by one so by the time Aradia and Sollux got them out, by the way you met Sollux, nice dude, they had to throw her out too. They also grabbed your stuff from the van and the bags too, even hers and Jades. So until the Apocalypse died down or until Winter came, which was in about six or seven months or so, you were all stuck there in that one side of the warehouse. Luckily you found rooms to be in with everyone. John, you, Sollux, and Karkat were gonna room together, Rose, Roxy, Aradia, and Kanaya together, Gamzee and Terezi were in separate rooms. You didn't understand why that was the set up, but it was.

You decided to talk to Terezi and see what she was up to.

"Hey, I'm Dave." You don't know how to react so you just stood there. "H1, 1'm T3r3z1. N1c3 to m33t you!" She stood up and smelled up your shirt and up to your face. "MMM, 4nd SM3LL YOU! 4H4H4H4H4!" You were somewhat scared, but she smiled a wicked smile, which you guess was cute, you could see from the corner of your eye Karkat watching you too. He was either still into Terezi or worried about you. You didn't care and kept a conversation with her for a long and good fifteen minutes. You guess. It was ALMOST getting good when Karkat, who was shorter than her (ha), dragged you away to an empty and dark room to talk to you.

"Dude, I was talking to her!" "Shoosh." "C'mon man!" "Shoosh!" "Dude, really I wa-" He pulled you down and clamped his hand on your mouth. "What the fuck did I just tell you? SHOOSH means SHOOSH!" You got kind of scared and you shut the fuck up. "Good, now let me tell you what happened to cause it to be just us." You nod and he breathes in, sighing loudly. "Okay, so it started-"

* * *

_FLASHBACK (you are Karkat Vantas):_

_You looked around, not knowing how to approach things as the leader. Vriska was doing her normal bitchy shit, Tavros was playing with his girly game cards, Equius was who fucking knows where with Nepeta, Terezi was probably being herself, who fucking KNOWS what your fiancee did anymore, Gamzee was...you didn't know where Gamzee was. Kanaya, Eridan, Feferi, and Sollux we're in the main area. This was the very beginning of the trouble._

_Basically, Sollux and Aradia broke up so Sollux went for Feferi. Eridan didn't like that. _

_"Sol, wwhy are you talkin to my girl?" "Your giirl? 2he's MY Mate2priit! Fuck off fii2hdiick." Long story short, Eridan tried, and almost succeeded, in killing Sollux (he is now blind), he killed Feferi, and if Kanaya didn't use her chainsaw and kill Eridan, she would have died too (she DID die, but you revived her and THEN she killed him...yeah)._

_Later you went and talked to Vriska, which was a pain. "Vriska, what the fuck are you doing?" "Oh, Karkat! Hi! I didn't see you coming in." "You fucking know I came here to tell you tha-" "That Eridan and Feferi are dead and that Kanaya is now a rain8ow drinker? Really Karkat, you had to tell me THAT? I already know this." "Jegus fuck Vriska, never mind the-" You soon saw Tavros laying on the ground, a lance through his chest. "Vriska, what the FUCK did you do?" "Tavros? Oh he had it coming. He was 8itten, I was doing EVERYONE a FAVOR!" "Whatever, just, throw him outside with Eridan and Feferi later okay?" "Alright, alright." _

_Later you went to go see Equius and Ne- OH MY FUCKING GOD THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD! You had NO IDEA how it happened. Equius was shot in the knee and his neck had wire all around it, Nepeta meanwhile had a crack in her head. Purple blood was on her cat claws and her neck was bitten. Equius' arm was bitten too. Whoever killed them did the whole group some good. You soon noticed his glasses missing and in a replacement, next to him was Terezi's glasses. You had no idea who did this. _

_Later on, you saw Terezi stab Vriska in the back. Literally. With her Cane. It was brutal. You made out with her after that. It was hot. Nevermind that, you soon saw Gamzee, a blind Sollux, Aradia in her "Maid of Time" costume (fit with wings), Kanaya, and all of you were alone. You later that week caught Gamzee and Terezi making out, and that's when you broke the engagement. You got over her quick, but you also ended your Moirailegence with Gamzee, which killed you. After a half month after that you met Dave and that was that._

* * *

"-and that was it!" You look down at the troll in amazement of that tale. You immediately hugged him, shocked that he dealt with all THAT while he was locked up. That was awful to hear, worse to live you bet. He hugged you back, not knowing what he was doing. He soon went to leave, before you stopped him.

"What?" You didn't know what to say, and your reaction was rather stupid. You pulled him closer to you, leaned down, and pressed your lips gently onto his. He, of course, wrapped his arms around your head and kissed you back, closing his eyes...you guess your eyes were closed when you kissed him. After about two minutes you pull away and look down at him, he blushed slightly, soon recovering from it and leaving. You then kick the wall because YOU JUST FUCKING KISSED HIM THAT IS A FUCKING *NO* FOR TWO LEADERS TO KISS!

So, you hate AND love yourself because you did something you regret AND liked very much. God that was confusing you.


	4. Chapter 4

You stayed up late that night thinking to yourself. Did you like Karkat? Did you have feelings for Karkat? Did you _really _love Jade like you constantly told her you did? Was John and Roxy dating (and possibly doing the do) behind your back? Was Rose and Kanaya really serious when they said that they were dating? Did Terezi have a hate-thing for Gamzee that everyone knows about? How the FUCK did Karkat fit in those hot skinny jeans? Was it bad that you wanted to fuck the living shit out of Kar- WHOA WHOA WHOA! OKAY THAT IS GOING *WAY* TOO FUCKING FAR INTO THIS!

* * *

You are soon woken up by screaming and yelling. You sit up and look towards your door, which was locked shut from the inside. You go to get up, when you are pulled down onto a bed and hushed by a hand. You turned your head to see Karkat, who was shaking. You pulled him close, holding him until the screaming and yelling had ended. By then you think he had fallen asleep. You heard a banging on the door and you got up and walked towards it.

"Dave, open up its Dirk." You opened the door to see your brother and Jake walk in, Jake was shaking. "What happened?" Dirk shook his head, sighing. "Zombies, lots of them, Aradia and Sollux are stopping the hoard, but Roxy's dead and Gamzee and Terezi were bitten." You sigh, soon helping Dirk set Jake down onto a bed to have him sleep. "Whats wrong with Jake?" "Trauma, he probably shouldn't be out there with us next time." "Yeah, most likely." John quickly ran in, slamming the door shut. "We...oh god...we got them." You look at him and point to Karkat, who looked like he was asleep. John bit his lip. "Sorry." You roll your eyes under your shades, and from what you could tell, Dirk did the same thing.

After an hour you sat down next to Karkat, since you were letting Jake sleep on your bed-like pile of blankets. You made your chance and layed down. Well this must have been a tight squeeze for you since Karkat was taking up all the fucking room. You looked over him to realize that he wasn't even asleep. But he was...crying? Oh shit he WAS crying. You put a hand on his shoulder, soon he turned his head towards you. You then pulled him close to you, letting him sob softly into your chest. It sucked how every time zombies broke in, it always ended up killing someone. You and Karkat and Dirk all seem to be the ones surviving though.

* * *

_**Sorry about the no update *AND* the short chapter. I WILL HOPEFULLY MAKE IT UP TO YOU!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HELLO EVERYONE INTO THIS STORY WHO HAS PROBABLY BEEN ALL LIKE:  
**_

**OH MY FUCKING GOD WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS GOD DAMN UPDATE ON THIS?**

_**Well...this is actually awkward...there isn't gonna be an update. This is a chapter (which is actually a shitty authors note) saying that WRITERS BLOCK MURDERED ME FOR THIS SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**Spoilers for the story!**_

**People who survive the very end: Karkat, Aradia, and Dave.**

**Basically Dirk, Jake, Karkat, and Dave were about to die in a hoard of zombies, all hugging and Karkats sobbing (the "for the first time ever, he looked purely terrified" was from this part teehee) and really scared. Aradia saves them in a helicopter (she and sollux left the place in Dave's old van that was in the other side of the warehouse and they went to a broken laboratory and used bec's dead body to make an antidote), soon telling them that they found a cure and that Gamzee is a sacrifice. Meanwhile, they all found out that Gamzee didn't get bitten, but he killed Terezi. They caught Gamzee with these two twin Cherubs (Calliope and Caliborn y'all), so Karkat, Dave, and Sollux take the two cherubs, making sure they're okay, and Aradia, Dirk, and Jake risk their lives to make Gamzee be a sacrifice.  
**

**Later, we find out Dirk and Jake decided to risk their lives for Aradia to deliver Gamzee to the hoard. Turns out, they were planning a three-way dose to save the human race, so they end up dead. Sooner or later, Caliborn goes nuts and kills Calliope, then kills himself. Skipping ahead a month, the human race is semi-saved, most of the zombies, aka Eaters, that had been transformed died from the dosage, the rest that were new-turners (about 3 months at least) became regular humans again, and cleaned the bodies up and burned them. Karkat, Dave, and Aradia are soon walking through the streets with people picking up dead bodies and blood everywhere. Karkat is in between Aradia and Dave, holding both of their hands as they walked out of town. Thus ending the whole story with this paragraph:**

* * *

We had done it, we won the war. I looked down at Karkat and over at Aradia, who weren't even looking anywhere but the city limits. I looked back at the city limits with them, feeling Karkats head on my arm, I leaned down and kissed his head softly, soon getting out of the city. We were free. We didn't have to hide anymore, we could be ourselves. I heard Aradia giggle lightly, so I looked over at her. "Why did you giggle?" She looked back, smiling with her red lipstick glistening over her black lips. "I just realized, when this whole outbreak happened, we were all figuring that me and Karkat would die first due to the hemospectrum, and we're the last trolls out of the whole group." She giggled some more. Karkat tripped, luckily I caught him and picked him up. He smiled at me and layed his head on my shoulder. We soon walked outside of the city limits, ready to start our new lives.

* * *

_**And that is the end. Sorry that it had to end like this. I WILL UPDATE THE SUMMARY BECAUSE OF THIS SO YEAH! FUCK THIS SHIT!**_


End file.
